A John Legend Kind of Love
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: A peek into four moments of Dan and Blair's relationship. **Last and final update! Slow Dance - Will their busy schedules put a strain on their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Gossip Girl, John Legend, and/or his songs.**

**I've been watching the show since Season 1, on and off, and I started to get a soft spot for Dair towards the end of Season 4. Then Season 5 happened and now I'm probably in love with them as much as the next Dair fan.**

**Anyway, I was listening to John Legend and all of his songs had snippets that reminded me of Dair (hence, the title of the story) and I thought I'd try it out. This is probably the hardest story I've ever had to write because I can't get the hang of Dan and Blair's flawless pretentious attitudes. =/**

**Phew, ok, here it is!**

* * *

_**Please tell that girl if you meet her**_  
_**That someone's longing to see her**_  
_**Where did my baby go?**_  
_**I wish that she would get back soon (get back soon)**_

Holiday decorations enveloped the streets of New York and while the sight would bring a smile to the Grinch himself, Dan would sigh at every corner he turned. This was the first time and Blair would be separated for a long period of time and every part of him missed the feisty brunette. Eleanor and Cyrus suggested they spend Christmas with Harold and Roman as an attempt to keep family bonds close. Blair couldn't refuse and Dan wouldn't dare hold her back from seeing her dad, but he still felt an ache in his heart knowing they would be celebrating separately.

_"I'll be back for New Year's Eve," Blair said as she held on to Dan's shirt._

_"I know," Dan sighed, "Have a wonderful time."_

_"Don't miss me too much," she teased._

_"You're asking for the impossible," he replied._

_Her eyes lit up, as they always did when Dan said something sweet. Blair held onto him tighter, leaning up and giving him a kiss._

_"I'll call when I land," she said between his lips._

_They pulled away and he stared at her, "I love you."_

_"I love you too," she smiled sadly._

_Blair picked up her bag, gave Dan one more kiss and joined her family. Eleanor and Cyrus waved at him before walking through the doors. The lonely boy watched her depart, already counting the days until she returned._

Dan pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. He waited until he heard the beep.

"Hey Blair, it's Dan. I know it's late but I just wanted to update you. I'm heading to Nate's for a bit then meeting with my dad for some last minute shopping. After that, it's the awkward Humphrey-van der Woodsen Christmas gathering with Lola and her mom as new additions – which I'm sure Serena has told you about. Anyway, call me back when you can. I miss you, Blair, and I love you."

He hung up just as he reached Nate's place. Thankfully, Chuck decided to spend the holidays in a more tropical location so any type of encounter would be avoided this holiday. Nate immediately greeted him with a glass of scotch and they joined Serena on the couch.

"I thought you were helping Lily set up for tomorrow," Dan commented.

The blond shook her head, "The last thing I need to hear is my mom complain about Aunt Carol and bringing up the Ivy incident for the hundredth time."

"It has been months and your mom is still going on about that?" Nate was in disbelief.

"Rhodes women can hold a grudge," she replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"It would be a miracle to get through one holiday without a fight occurring," Dan muttered.

Serena laughed, "My mom will be on edge while Aunt Carol critiques everyone and everything. Not to mention Lola's death glares at me over my newly renewed again relationship with Nate."

"I'm so happy I won't be there for that," Nate relaxed into his seat.

"Gee thanks," Serena said with false enthusiasm.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon, enjoying the calm before the storm.

* * *

As expected, the Humphrey-van der Woodsen gathering was filled with awkward silences, tense responses, and multiple eye rolls.

"Thanks for inviting us, Lily," Carol faked a smile, "Lola and I would have been fine on our own but since you forced us here, how could we say no?"

"It's what mother would have wanted," Lily calmly responded, "You know, the woman who almost gave this house to your daughter – oh I'm sorry, imposter of a daughter."

"You will never let that go," Carol mused, "You practically stole this place back anyway –"

"I guess stealing runs in this family," Lola glanced at Serena.

"You know it wasn't like that…" Serena sounded hurt.

Everything went downhill from there once Lola left the table with Serena chasing after her. Dan texted Nate, who immediately went to look for them. Rufus tried his best to keep the peace since Lily and Carol were close to throwing objects at each other. Dan's phone suddenly rang and he couldn't have been happier at the name that appeared.

"You're a savior," he breathed out.

"Last minute shopping," Blair chastised, "Can you try surviving two weeks without me?"

"I told you that's impossible," Dan smiled and he could tell she was too.

"Merry Christmas Dan," she said softly.

"Merry Christmas Blair," he replied despite the time difference.

"So what is happening at the Humphrey-van der Woodsen household?" she asked.

"Well, Lily and Carol are fighting in the kitchen as we speak," Dan rehashed, "Lola ran out of the penthouse and Serena went after her."

Blair groaned, "Serena and Nate should have listened to me and waited to go public."

He smirked, "I think they realize that now."

"Naturally," her voice was smooth, "I'm always right."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "How was your Christmas?"

"Not as exciting as yours but memorable nonetheless," she continued, "My dad and Roman cooked as I supervised, while Eleanor and Cyrus took care of dessert. It was just the five of us and while I do like extravagance, I have to say that this was better than I expected."

Dan tried to picture the scene in his head, "It sounds nice."

"It really was," her voice softened.

There was a pause on both ends until Blair spoke up, "I'm really happy."

"You should be, it's the holidays," his voice matched hers.

"No, I'm happy about everything," she said slowly, "My parents, Dorota, Serena and Nate… and you."

Her last word brought an even bigger smile to his face, "I'm glad that you're happy."

"Are – are you happy, Dan?" she asked with a hint of vulnerability.

"Yes," he said confidently, "I'm happy too."

"Good," she sighed as the talking got louder on her end, "I'm sorry but I have to go. Try to make sure the Upper East Side doesn't implode without me."

"I'll try my best," Dan sarcastically told her.

She groaned at his response but then her voice softened, "I love you."

"I love you too," he spoke low, "Come back to me safely."

Without hesitation, Blair responded, "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Sow how did I do? I can see this having four chapters and I'm currently working on the second one. Please review, good or bad, I'd love to know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! =) I was so nervous about how it turned out but your comments were really sweet. Anyway, on with the story. **

* * *

_**Take me away from here**_  
_**Take me somewhere where love is like breathing**_  
_**I don't care where we go as long as I'm there with you baby**_  
_**Long as I'm there with you**_

Dan looked at Blair with concern. Everything appeared to be normal – her eyes were fixed on the laptop that was currently playing _Roman Holiday _(Blair's choice, of course) and she was snuggled up close to Dan. What was odd about the situation was the glass of wine in her hand.

"Blair, what's wrong?" he suddenly spoke.

"Hm," she momentarily looked away from the screen.

He pointed at the red concoction, "That's your third glass and we're barely an hour into the movie. What's wrong?"

She simply rolled her eyes at him and focused on the movie.

"Fine," Dan sighed, "But when you're ready to talk, I'm here."

In the movie, Ann/Anya had just left Joe's house. It looked like the end of the encounter but it was only the beginning. Blair watched the scene unfold, biting her lip in concentration.

"I want that," she whispered so quietly that Dan barely heard.

"T-to be a princess again?" he could barely believe this was happening.

"What? No," she immediately started to explain, "I want to be able to escape and not get caught by the eyes and ears of Gossip Girl."

He kept his mouth shut to let Blair continue, "The past year has been… crazy, to say the least, and I just want one month – heck, one week – to myself."

"So you want a vacation?" he asked.

"I guess so, yes," she said she looked back to the screen.

The rest of the movie was watched in silence with Blair feeling defeated and Dan planning.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, man," Dan spoke to Nate on the phone.

"Anything for a friend," he replied, "Serena and I went there a few weeks back and it was amazing. It was quiet and everyone is friendly but keeps to themselves. Oh and the rooms are slightly sound proof so we –"

"Whoa ok, I don't need to know every detail of the trip," Dan scrunched his face, "Remind me not to stay in your previous room."

Nate laughed on the other end, "All right, dude. Have a great time."

* * *

One week later and the couple were on their way to their destination. Dan took the Mercedes – a loan from Rufus – which Blair didn't object to.

"At least we're not in that clunker you call a car," she commented, "I'm not sure it could make the trip."

"Hey," he objected, "We made it through Connecticut in one piece."

"And what felt like an eternity," she remarked.

Dan just smiled at her words. He hadn't told her where they were going so she was a bit on edge but promised not to ask questions. Blair watched the scenery pass by and she was slowly starting to feel at ease. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"We're here," Dan smiled proudly.

They gathered their things and looked around – The Bedford Post Inn. It was a quaint little place and the people were scarce. The country home molded well with the trees, which kept it hidden from the bustling city of New York. Blair tried to take it in.

"Welcome to your four day, three night vacation," he said from behind her.

She turned around, "This is for me."

"Us," he replied, "But I can head back to Brooklyn and leave you –"

Blair grabbed him and said in a low voice, "You're not going anywhere."

They started walking to their room and noticed the guests – most of them seemed to be out of state or older couples who probably could care less about Gossip Girl, if they even knew what that was. The inside of their room was decorated with simple colors, like beige, white and black. There was a small living room connected by the bedroom, followed by the bathroom. Blair picked up the card on the bed.

"Complimentary yoga class?" she read.

"You've done yoga?" Dan set their stuff down.

"I had a trainer in the palace," she briefly mentioned, "It gave me something to do."

"Ahh, that explains so much," he snaked his arms around her waist, "Especially that very special birthday gift…"

She instinctively caressed his neck and hair, "Mmm, there's more of where that came from."

Dan smirked, "I haven't heard a thank you for the get-away…"

"In that case," she kissed his lips, "Thank you," she moved to his neck, "Thank you," she started to unbutton his shirt.

He groaned, his hands gripping her tightly. Slowly he lifted her dress higher, exposing her thighs to him. Blair kept her lips on his neck while she worked diligently on his shirt. They separated for a moment so he could take off her dress. Within seconds, they were on the bed holding each other close and removing the remaining articles of clothing.

* * *

An hour later, they were still in bed with nothing but the sheets between them. Dan watched as Blair kept her eyes closed, enjoying the silence. She rubbed her hand on his chest while he pushed her hair away from her shoulder.

"This place is amazing," she sighed.

"We've only seen the entrance," he laughed.

"Well I like it," she defended, "It's sort of like the Hamptons without all of the attention seekers."

Dan kissed her forehead, "Glad to know it has the Blair Waldorf seal of approval."

He gently nudged her, "Come on, let's take a walk."

Blair refused to move, "But it's so comfortable here."

"The sun is still out," he encouraged, "We'll walk around, eat dinner, then come straight back into the room."

"Fine," she sighed but smiled.

It took them half an hour to get ready – or rather, it took Blair half an hour to get ready. Dan waited for her in the living room, wearing a simple black v-neck and jeans. Finally, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a white ruffled top and a black short skirt. The dress seemed to accentuate her curves and he couldn't help but stare.

"Well," she asked, "Are you coming?"

Blair walked out of the door, fully aware of how her hips swayed, leaving Dan to mentally kick himself for suggesting they go out.

* * *

**A/N: Again, what did you think? I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter. =) The next one is currently in the works so please stay tuned for that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for your reviews! This chapter is a bit earlier in their relationship. I think that's all I've got to say.**

* * *

_**Now what do you keep standing there for**_  
_**It's over, it's over**_  
_**(What do you keep calling for, what do you keep calling for)**_  
_**Don't you know it is**_

**GOSSIP GIRL BLAST** - _From Bendel's to book loans_  
Spotted: _B leaving the walls of Columbia with books in hand. With all the boy trouble she has had, we forget that she used to be top of her class. It's good to have you back – scheming, style, smarts and all. Just be careful with that limo shaped shadow that is always at your heels._

Blair sighed and closed her phone. She managed to get to her car before Chuck could get close to her. He was still trying to convince her that they weren't over and Blair was fed up with it. It had been almost four months since she told him that it was over officially (again) but Chuck was still persistent. The phone calls and the stalking were becoming too much for her to handle.

Suddenly her phone rang. She sighed in relief at the Caller ID.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," Dan chuckled, "Are you free tonight?"

"Not entirely," she confessed, "I have two tests coming up and a paper I need to research for."

"Blair Waldorf staying in on the weekend," he said, "That's a change."

"A little bit of change is good," she replied, "You can still come over, I wouldn't mind the company."

He thought about it, "Sure. Let me grab my things and I'll meet you at your place."

It took about two hours until the elevator rang and opened. Blair walked down the stairs, ready to playfully scold Dan.

"Did you fall into a pothole on the way –"

She stopped at her tracks when the familiar face stared back.

"Chuck," her voice was tense, "What are you doing here?"

He slowly walked over to her, trying to stay balanced. The smell of alcohol was prominent on Chuck's clothes and lips. Blair took a step back.

"It's barely six in the evening," she hissed, "Do not tell me you are visiting me while drunk."

"How – how could you choose him?" he slurred, "He's Brooklyn."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not talking to you about this in your current state."

"Like you'll talk to me any other time," his voice got louder, "I want to know why. After everything we've been through."

"I'm happy," Blair explained, "I'm in a good place. A place I haven't been in a long time. I'm myself again, the woman I've always wanted to be –"

"I could have helped you –"

"No, I don't think you could have."

Chuck looked at her with sadness in his eyes. His voice was low, "We were ChuckandBlair, BlairandChuck…"

Her voice matched his, "We were but not anymore. We haven't been for a long time."

There was silence between them, neither of them was sure of what to say next.

"Chuck, I think you should go," she sounded exasperated, "Get some rest. Go back to work with Bass Industries, I'm sure Lily needs you and your father –"

"Please don't mention him," he put his hand up.

She nodded, closing her mouth. Chuck looked at her one last time. Blair kept her composure and waited for him to leave. Finally, with a defeated sigh, he turned around and left the Penthouse.

"Are you ok, Miss Blair?" Dorota appeared from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled at her, "I could use some hot chocolate and macarons."

"Of course," the faithful companion left.

Twenty minutes later, Blair moved all of her study materials to the dining room. The elevator doors opened again but this time, Dan walked through the foyer.

"You're late," she commented.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized, "It's just that my dad needed my help with something and I guess he and Lily are still on the rocks. I'm sorry."

She just stared at him blankly before breaking into a smile, "It's ok. You're here now."

Blair got up and gave him a kiss. Dan struggled to hold on to her with his books in his hands. She kept her face close to his, enjoying his presence.

"Hey," his voice was husky.

"Hi," she whispered.

He looked concerned, "Is everything ok?"

"Chuck came by," she told him, "He was drunk and –"

"Drunk," he sounded alarmed, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she cut in, "He just had a setback. I told him to go home."

Dan kept quiet, concern etched on his face.

"It's over," Blair assured, "He's home and I'm here and so are you."

She kissed him again, "Come on, join me for drinks and dessert."

He followed her and set his stuff down. They fell into a comfortable rhythm with Dan occasionally looking over to her. He hated to admit it but when it came to Chuck, Dan still had insecurities.

Blair's eyes met his, "Stop looking at me like I'm going to leave for Rome at any second."

He smirked at her remark, "I'd come after you too, you know that?"

"Lucky for you, I have everything I need right here," she said, "Now stop distracting me."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others but I liked how it turned out. I hope you did too, please let me know. =) I'm thinking of the final chapter now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh sorry for disappearing for a bit. It has been a crazy month with lots of activity. I was also struggling with what to write as the final chapter and the season finale of GG didn't help much. However, I'll still watch because it's their final season and I want to know what happens to all of them. Anyway, here is the last chapter!**

* * *

_**Tonight I wanna dance  
Can you do that with your man yea  
Tonight I wanna groove  
And let the music make you move  
Move yea**_

The elevator door to the penthouse opened and Dan emerged with a happy smile. Blair looked up from the couch in surprise and set her coffee cup down. They met halfway as he started to talk.

"I know it's a Tuesday night but Nate is inviting us to Decibel as a celebration for The Spectator's –"

"Dan," Blair stopped her boyfriend.

He looked at her and sighed, "Too tired to go out?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry… It's just that, I have homework to finish, a presentation to prepare for, an internship I can't afford to lose –"

Dan nodded his head, "I know, I shouldn't have come here while you were busy."

"You know I love it when you drop by," she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

He smiled against her lips, "It's ok to take a break, Blair."

"I will," she assured him, "Just let me make it through this week."

* * *

The week passed but Blair's workload only seemed to increase. Dan watched from the sides as she immersed herself in papers, poster boards, and meetings. They spent their time cooped up in the penthouse finishing up as much work as possible. It was starting to put a strain on them since most of their time was spent working on deadlines, not for leisure.

"Blair," Dan sat down, "Can't you delegate some of the work to the other group members?"

She glared at him, "I got stuck with the slackers! Like I'd let them touch _my _project."

"I don't know," he shrugged, "That Devon guy seemed to understand your concept."

Blair thought about it, "I guess he can make copies to hand out to the class."

"You can't do everything yourself," he tried to reason.

"I'm doing well so far," she countered.

Dan asked, "When was the last time you went out with me? Or Serena? Or Nate? Every time they invite us out, you're always busy."

"If you want to go out with them, I won't stop you," Blair said, "You're free to hang out with them when you please."

"I want to hang out with you," he clarified.

She looked at him, "We do hang out."

Dan resisted rolling his eyes, "Your studying and my book revisions wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Just let me make it through the week," she told him.

"You say that every week," he mumbled.

Blair heard the comment, "Well what do you expect me to do? I can't just drop everything. I don't have everything figure out like you all do – Nate has The Spectator, you're a best-selling author, even Serena is back as an assistant for what's-her-face."

He spoke up, "I didn't meant that –"

"I'm building myself from the ground up, you know that," she continued, "I might not be where all of you are but I'm on my way. You said you would help me and I have tried my best to be appreciative of it. If you think I'm taking you away from your friends then just leave now and I'll handle all of this myself."

Dan stayed silent for a moment, realizing that his girlfriend was trying hard not to crumble under the pressure.

He picked up the papers and simply replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The mini-blow up was dismissed, mainly because the couple avoided each other for the next couple of days. They spent their time talking and texting but their schedules did not give them any time see each other. They were both upset with the situation and knew that nothing could be done about it. It was a lonely week that just seemed to drag on.

Dan walked to up his Brooklyn loft, ready to go to sleep and worry about everything tomorrow when he noticed the lights were on. He cautiously stepped into his apartment and looked around. Everything seemed to look normal except for the smell of pizza coming from the kitchen.

"Gourmet," Blair smiled, "Of course."

"Of course," he smiled back. He greeted her with a kiss, "What are you doing here?"

"Spending an evening with my boyfriend," she answered with an obvious tone before mentioning, "I'm also here to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I guess I'm still trying to find that balance of business and fun."

"I'm sorry too," Dan held her tighter, "I know you're busy and I should have put that into consideration."

"You always put me at the top of your list and I need to start doing that to you," her smile widened, "I cleared my schedule this weekend."

"You did?" he asked in surprise.

Blair nodded, "Tonight, we are going to stay in and watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's _followed by _Rear Window. _Tomorrow, we are going out with Nate and Serena. Then on Sunday, the day is ours."

"Mmm, I like that plan," her leaned in closer.

"I thought you would," she whispered as their lips met.

Dan secured his arms around her waist as Blair snuggled in closer. They remained in their spot as the melody of _Moon River _played in the background. He pulled away first so he could give her a quick spin that followed the music. She laughed at his action before placing her hands on his chest.

"Dan?" she murmured.

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"Happy Anniversary," she sheepishly replied, "I know it's not ideal but I also brought some macarons and I made reservations for lunch at –"

His laughter cut her off, "As long as I'm with you, it's all that matters. This is a big gesture as it is – _you _bought the pizza and macarons, _you _snuck into my apartment and set up the DVDs."

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" Blair said smugly.

"The best," Dan responded, "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh… So… This is the last of it and I really hoped you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading and giving this story a chance. Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks again!**


End file.
